When It's Rain
by 13th Hell
Summary: Cerita ini tentang aku, hujan dan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang terpaksa menunggu hujan reda karena tak membawa payungnya. Warning! Miss-typho, typho, OOC, dkl (dan kekurangan lainnya), Kuroko bukan anggota Kisedai. Oneshoot! AkaKuro. RnR, DLDR.


**Disclaimer: Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Genre: Frienship**

**Rated: K+**

**Warning! Miss-typho, typho, OOC, dkl (dan kekurangan lainnya), Kuroko bukan anggota Kisedai. Oneshoot! AkaKuro.**

**©13****th**** Hell**

**-When It's Rain-**

* * *

Ini bukan cerita dari sebuah _shoujou_ manga, yang menceritakan tentang seorang pemuda tampan yang kaya raya, jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis biasa saja, yang bahkan tak mencolok sama sekali. Atau _romance_ picisan yang ibu ku tonton setiap malam tentang kisah _romance_ yang penuh intrik dan kelebayan. Tidak ini bukan cerita seperti itu. Ini hanya cerita tentang aku, seorang pemuda yang hawa keberadaannya sangatlah tipis. Sampai-sampai kadang pintu otomatis toko pun tak menyadari keberadaan ku.

Cerita ini tentang aku, hujan dan seorang pemuda berambut merah yang terpaksa menunggu hujan reda karena tak membawa payungnya. Remuda yang selalu sendiri meski banyak orang yang mengagguminya. Pemuda yang selalu bermain Shogi sendirian di ruang kelasnya saat semua murid telah pulang. Pemuda yang.. ah! aku tau aku terlalu banyak mendeskripsikan orang itu. Tapi memang, siapa yang tak mengagumi pemuda itu, sang Perfeksionis.

* * *

"Kenapa?" Tanyanya, membuat ku berkedip setelah lama memandang iris _heterochromia_-nya itu.

"Aku hanya pensaran kenapa kau masih di sini?" Ucap ku.

"Tidak lihat, ini sedang hujan." Jawabnya, lebih seperti sindiran. Aku juga tau ini sedang hujan, tapi bukankah aneh dia yang anak orang kaya terjebak hujan di sini.

"Bukankah kau bisa meminta supir mu untuk menjemput mu?" Tanya ku, sedikit berani. Membuatnya menatap tajam pada ku.

"Kau mengusir ku? kau bahkan bukan pemilik sekolah ini." Ucapnya, mengintimidasi ku. aku jadi takut, namun tetap tersembunyi oleh wajah tanpa ekspresi ku.

"Bukan begitu, maksud ku kau kan orang kaya. Jadi kau pasti bisa meminta mereka menjeputmu, dari pada harus menunggu hujan reda seperti sekarang" Jawab ku takut-takut kalau ucapan ku salah.

* * *

**CETAR!**

Aku benar-benar ketakutan sekarang, selain karena bunyi petir yang tiba-tiba juga karena iris _heterochromia_ miliknya berkilat tajam menatap ku. Sepertinya memang aku salah bicara tadi. Tapi anehnya dia malah menghela nafas dan menatap hujan didepannya.

"Aku sudah meminta mereka tak lagi menjemput atau mengantar ku ke sekolah. Setidaknya aku mau bebas di sekolah. Kalau aku meminta mereka menjemput ku sekarang, mereka pasti akan mengantar-jemput ku setiap hari mulai besok. Mana mungkin aku mau melakukan itu, aku masih ingin bebas di sekolah, di rumah aku tak bisa mendapatkan hal seperti itu. Namun sialnya aku lupa membawa payung hari ini." Curhatnya, aku mengerjapkan mata ku. Baru sekali ini aku mendengarnya berbicara panjang dan curhat?

"Aku bukan curhat!" Ucapnya seakan bisa membaca pikiran ku, aku jadi kaget. "Kau tadi bertanya makanya aku jawab." Lanjutnya.

Aku diam, tak mau berpikir macam-macam. Mungkin saja kan dia cenayang yang bisa membaca pikiran orang. Jadi kalau aku berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangnya bisa-bisa dia marah dan aku tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti.

"Aku bukan cenayang! walau ekspresi mu datar tapi tetap saja terlihat apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Jangan remehkan mata ku." Jelasnya, menatap ku rendah. Aku sekarang benar-benar diam.

* * *

Hujan masih mengguyur deras tanah di halaman sekolah. Tak ada tanda-tanda hujan akan reda. Aku jadi bosan, menunggu memang membosankan. Walaupun aku bersama orang di samping ku tetap saja bosan. Sedari tadi kami tak berbicara apapun, hanya berdiri menunggu hujan akan reda. Aku menghela nafas. Ku buka tas ku dan mengambil sebuah kertas kosong, berusaha melipatnya menjadi sebuah origami perahu. Jika bosan dan ditengah hujan seperti ini aku memang suka membuat origami perahu kertas yang kemudian nanti akan aku layarkan di air yang mengalir karena hujan. Membuat ku mengingat akan masa kecil ku.

"Hey! Kalau kau melipatnya seperti itu, perahu mu akan tenggelam sebelum sempat berlayar." Ucap orang yang berdiri disamping ku.

"Eh?" Aku bingung, ku kira dia akan mengejek ku karna bertingkah kekanak-kanakan.

"Sini!" Pintanya, lebih tepat merebut kertas yang sedang aku lipat. "Lipatlah lebih simetris, jadi dia akan kuat meski terkena air." Jelasnya, sambil melipat kertas yang tadi aku lipat dengan lebih teliti. Aku hanya memperhatikannya.

"Akashi Seijuurou." Ucapnya, sambil melipat kertas itu, aku sedikit terkejut.

Tentu saja aku tau namanya, siapa yang tak kenal dengan dia? Seluruh sekolah pasti kenal, kapten tim regular SMA Teiko yang terkenal dengan sebutan Kiseki no Sedai. Seorang pemain Shogi tingkat SMA yang tak terkalahkan. Juara satu disetiap mata pelajaran di sekolah, ingat bukan hanya di kelas tapi di sekolah. Dan terakhir seorang anak dari presiden perusahaan Akashi Corp yang terkenal di Jepang. Tidak mungkin tidak ada yang mengenalnya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." Ucap ku menyebut namaku, dia pasti tak mengenalku. Jadi wajar bagi ku memperkenalkan diri.

"Tetsuya, bolehkan?" Tanyanya menyebut panggilan ku.

"Tentu, Akashi-kun." Ucapku sambil tersenyum. Dia menoleh padaku sedikit terkejut, namun kemudian kembali melihat ke perahu kertas yang ia buat sambil tersnyum. Kejadian langka bagiku melihatnya ternyum, cukup membuat ku senang.

* * *

Perahu kertas kami sudah jadi, Akashi dan aku pun melayarkannya di air yang mengalir di depan kami. Perahu tadi pun terbawa arus air yang mengalir. Namun sesuai yang dikatakan Akashi, perahu itu sama sekali tak tenggelam. Dia memang hebat.

Hujan mulai mereda, gerimis kecil mulai surut dan awan mendung pun mulai sirna menggantinya dengan sang mentari sore yang mengintip malu di balik awan kelabu. Hari sudah sangat sore, aku pun melangkah untuk pulang. Namun langkah ku berhenti, saat Akashi memegang lengan ku untuk berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Tanya ku bingung. Dia melepaskan pegangannya dan menoleh ke samping.

"Besok, tidak! Mulai sekarang kita berteman!" Ucapnya menatap ku sebentar dan melangkah meninggalkan ku yang mematung kaget.

Aku membalikan tubuhku untuk melihatnya melangkah pergi, tapi aku masih bisa melihat senyuman juga kuping nya yang memerah akibat malu. Aku sedikit terkikik melihatnya, namun kemudian mengejarnya. Pelangi terlihat menghiasi langit sore, saat kami melangkah bersama untuk pulang. Senyuman tak lepas dari wajah ku. Menunggu hujan reda, ternyata tak selamanya menyebalkan.

**-END-**

* * *

Apa ini? Entahlah. Gue cuma pengen buat fanfic AkaKuro, sebagai pelampiasan kegalauan dari The Lost Soul. Oke, ini emang aneh banget. Tapi ya sudahlah. Hehehe…

Terinspirasi dari kesialan gue dihari Rabu, waktu ke paksa kejebak hujan, dan akhirnya berakhir membuat origami perahu kertas, walaupun karena ga sabar gue tetep aja ujan-ujanan.. XD

At last Review, fav, follow, komen, like. plisss~


End file.
